[unreadable] The Training Program in Molecular Hematology is designed to prepare physicians and postdoctoral [unreadable] scientists for independent, research-oriented careers in hematology. The program draws on the research [unreadable] interests and expertise of 17 funded faculty members in the Divisions of Pediatric and Adult [unreadable] Hematology/Oncology, Departments of Pathology, Biological Chemistry, Molecular Medicine and Genetics, [unreadable] Cellular and Developmental Biology, Cellular and Molecular Biology, the Life Sciences Institute and the [unreadable] Howard Hughes Institute at the University of Michigan, as well as two individuals whose primary experience [unreadable] is in industry. Active areas of research include 1) molecular and cell biology of the immune system, 2) [unreadable] molecular basis of neoplastic cell growth, and 3) molecular biology of hemostasis and thrombosis. A [unreadable] Selection/Monitoring Committee will recruit MD or PhD trainees with strong academic credentials who desire [unreadable] a scholarly career encompassing hematology teaching and research. MD trainees will have had 3 years of [unreadable] house officer training in Pediatrics or Internal Medicine and a year of clinical training in Pediatric or Adult [unreadable] Hematology/Oncology, and PhD trainees will have a major interest in hematology-related research. Prior to [unreadable] starting in the lab, MD trainees are encouraged to participate in a two-month Postgraduate Research [unreadable] Training Program in Cell and Molecular Biology. Trainees then spend 2-3 years in the lab under supervision [unreadable] of a faculty Lab Mentor, developing expertise in posing feasible scientific questions, acquiring skills to [unreadable] answer these questions, and critically evaluating data obtained. After entering the lab, trainees are [unreadable] continuously mentored and evaluated semi-annually by a Mentoring Committee. Trainees will present the [unreadable] results of their investigations, participate in discussions of data obtained by their colleagues, attend relevant [unreadable] research seminars and interact with faculty members in basic sciences. During the course of training, each [unreadable] trainee is expected to submit a proposal for extramural approval and author a research manuscript. [unreadable] Relevance: The goal of this Program is to produce trainees successful in pursuing careers in academic [unreadable] hematology. The underlying mechanisms responsible for diseases of the blood (including cancers such as [unreadable] leukemia and lymphoma) remain unknown. Improved understanding of the basic science of these [unreadable] hematologic diseases will lead to more effective and less toxic treatments for these conditions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]